


Rhisiart the Bastard

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Girl!Merlin, Mergwaine kid, Merthur kids, Not Happy, OC death, OOC Arthur, One-Sided Relationship, Pining Arthur, Queen Merlin, Unhappy Ending, dick!Arthur, king arthur - Freeform, married merthur, no infidelity, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur hates the child his wife, Merlynn, first had with Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhisiart the Bastard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Consort_of_Cosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consort_of_Cosmos/gifts).



> I gotta say, I was inspired by Consort of Cosmos' "Little Cuckoo Bird" and Jon Snow from GoT but I switched it up a bit. Instead of Arthur giving bastards, its Merlin! And for some reason, its usually Merlin who has to suffer and pine for Arthur. I thought it'd be a nice change! I hope you like it :D

The boy looked so much like Gwaine with a bit of Merlynn. He had her pretty eyes but in light brown and had her long eyelashes. His hair was curling around his shoulders in his father's style, it was a little darker than his father's but not as dark and black like his mother's. He had a fair complexion and a wide impish smile he rarely used that belonged to both of them. He didn't have magic, nor was he dragonlord, but he did have talent with the sword and was a beautiful child.

 

Arthur hated him with all his heart. The boy was living, breathing, proof that Merlynn wasn't in love with him, that she wasn't his at the time. He remembered when she told him that she was pregnant. She wasn't married to the man who was her first and put a child in her. He remembered wanting to tear Gwaine apart and was guiltily satisfied when his father banished Gwaine not long after Merlynn's news. He didn't have a right to be raging with jealousy, he wasn't even her lover when she was still a handmaiden and Gwaine suddenly swooped in. Rumors began to spread when Merlynn's belly started to round. The people whispered that the child in Merlynn's womb was the Prince's bastard. How he wished the rumors were true, that that was _his_ son growing in her. But alas, the rumors stopped when Merlynn gave birth to a brown eyed boy that didn't have Arthur's blonde hair. Merlynn had named him Rhisiart.

 

Ten years later, Arthur was King and Merlynn his Queen and _finally_ he had his own children with her. He was so happy, his heart bursting with joy when he had first seen his infant boy held by his beloved wife. And after their little Pedr's birth, Merlynn gave him three more—Dalaris his only daughter, Mihangel, and Siorus. However, despite Merlynn giving him four children, he wasn't satisfied.

 

He was blessed that Merlynn was destined for him, destined to be his and to stand beside him. However, Merlynn hadn't embraced her fate because she was in love with him. She did love him, but not the manner that lovers did. Arthur was everything to her, whatever he asked she would give him. And when he asked her to marry him, knowing that she couldn't say no to him, she accepted. Arthur knew that long before after the birth of Rhisiart, Merlynn had broken things off between her and Gwaine because she was to be committed to Arthur and Arthur only. She could not have lovers. If it wasn't for Arthur making her his wife, then she would of stayed unmarried for the rest of her life.

 

And that's why he hated Rhisiart. He was proof that Merlynn didn't love him, that in her heart she would always have Gwaine, _that she had Gwaine first_ , and not him. He looked the other way when the boy was sneered at and called 'the Bastard' as if that was his god-given title. It was cruel and heart breaking when the poor boy asked Merlynn what a bastard was and Merlynn's smile faded. Of course, Merlynn couldn't do anything to the snobby nobles when he had first been called that—she had been Arthur's impertinent handmaiden at the time. She had been hurt when Arthur didn't jump to her first son's defense, but Arthur couldn't bring himself to. How could he defend someone he despised for merely existing?

 

It wasn't until Gwaine joined Mordred and Morgana did he realize how wrong he was, that he should of accepted Rhisiart. Gwaine had had enough of the mistreatment he and his son, especially his son, was receiving because he was the Queen's bastard. One day it had gone too far and Rhisiart wouldn't wake up from a severe beating. Gwaine went to the rebels and fought against Camelot. Merlynn had been numb after Rhisiart had died and couldn't defend her King from her shocked and depressed state. As the prophecy had foretold, Mordred had killed the King.

 

But it wasn't Mordred who brought him his downfall. It was Arthur who had brought himself the downfall, because he couldn't bring himself to love Rhisiart, the bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a small break from "Cusp of Manhood" to focus on other things. Mainly on a re-write fic I promised. I've done one chapter already but haven't posted it :D


End file.
